Misty, I Choose You!
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's time. Ash is going to ask Misty to marry him. Fluffy one shot. Please read x


Hey guys! It's meee! I had writers block once again but I finally had an idea. This story. I've been trying to write a RocketShipping story but no such luck :(

Anyway you'll probably hear from me again next week. Hopefully sooner though. It depends on if I have any ideas or not. By the way I am off school next week cos of half term so you might have lots of stories from me then.

Anyway. Hopefully you will enjoy this x

It was a beautiful evening in the town of Pallet. The pidgey were sleepily cheeping, the zubat were getting ready for the night ahead and the oddish were doing a happy little dance. It was the perfect night for a wedding proposal. A 21-year-old pokemon master stood in his messy bedroom brushing his equally as untidy hair. Ash hardly ever brushed his hair but tonight was different. It could be a life-changing event. Ash Ketchum was going to ask Misty Waterflower to marry him.

They had been going out for 5 years now, ever since they were both 16. They had always had feelings for each other but it took them 6 years to confess. On the day Ash became a pokemon master.

'Argh!' the raven-haired young man groaned aloud. 'I can't tie this friggin' tie!'

He redid it for the thousandth time that evening. The door creaked open and in came his best friend, Brock.

Brock cocked his head on one side and smirked.

'Having trouble?' he asked.

'You could say that.' Ash replied, sighing.

The pokemon doctor took a step towards his buddy.

'Come 'ere.' He said.

Within seconds the tie had transformed from a messy knot to a perfect accessory.

Ash gave his best friend his trademark grin as a token of thanks. His smile disappeared when he saw the time.

'Ten minutes.' He said to himself. He must have looked anxious because Brock interrupted his thoughts.

'Nervous?' He asked, giving Ash a sympathetic smile.'

'Yeah.' He smiled bravely. Ash paused. 'You couldn't give me a minute alone could ya?' he asked.

The young doctor got up and walked over to the door.

'No problem.' He called over his shoulder.

Ash turned to the mirror, checking himself one last time. He was dressed very smartly in a white shirt, black jacket, trousers, shoes and a tie that was the colour of his girlfriends eyes; not quite blue but not quite green – a perfect match between the two. His hair was neatly combed but still had that cute messy look to it. Ash grinned at his reflection, his dreamy brown eyes shinning beautifully. His smile broadened further as a gentle feminine voice called to him.

'Ash? Are you ready? I'm dying to see what you look like!' she giggled.

The young man gulped.

'Yeah. Sure. Coming.' He stuttered nervously.

He stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. Ash looked up. His eyes met the ones belonging to the gorgeous red head. He took a step back to have a proper look at her. His eyes nearly fell out as he did so.

Misty was wearing a purple dress with a black belt around her curvy waist. Ash thought it amazing that she could make such a simple outfit so stunning. He looked up to study her face. She was wearing not a lot of make up at all. Just a subtle grey eye pencil, purple eye shadow and a glossy pink lipstick. Ash had never met a more beautiful woman in his life.

Misty interrupted his thoughts.

'You like?' she asked eyes shinning.

Ash blushed.

'Yeah.' He replied. 'You look good.'

'Good?' she repeated, teasing him.

Ash turned beet red.

'You look amazing.' He said breathlessly. 'As usual.' He added.

Misty's face lit up further.

'Thank You Ashy!' she cooed. 'You look very gorgeous yourself, mister!' she giggled.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

'Uh thanks.' He muttered.

Ash's mum, Delia, entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

'Oh you both look stunning!' she giggled, face pink with excitement

The young couple smiled a thank you.

'But hadn't you better get going? It's almost eight o'clock.' Delia added.

'Oh Arceus!' We're gonna be late!' Ash panicked.

'Relax, cutie.' Misty soothed. 'The table is booked for quarter past. There's plenty of time.'

Upon hearing her calming voice, Ash relaxed.

'Oh right.' He stuttered, looking embarrassed. 'Let's go now anyway. We can enjoy the walk.'

Misty picked up her handbag from the bottom of the stairs.

Ash raised his voice.

'Pikachu!' We're going now! Be good, okay? Mum's got your ketchup!' he called.

Misty joined in.

'Bye Togekiss! Bye Azurill! Be good for Pikachu, yeah? I love you!'

The couple were ushered out of the door by the older woman.

'You treat Togekiss and Azurill like they are your babies.' Ash commented, hooking his arm through the young woman's.

She blushed.

'Well that's because I don't have any real babies of my own.' Misty replied before adding. 'You can change that though, right Ashy?'

The young pokemon master practically fainted on the spot.

They didn't speak until they reached the door of the restaurant.

'You excited?' Ash turned to his girlfriend.

She smiled.

'Yeah.' She replied. 'You nervous?' she asked, smirking,

'A little.' The brown-eyed man replied, looking away.

'Aw!' the red head cooed. 'We've done this plenty of times!' she replied.

Ash looked down.

'But this times different.' He stated.

Misty raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

A waiter stopped their conversation.

'You have a table for two don't you? Come this way please!' he said cheerily.

The couple were lead to a small table located by a big window, over looking a river.

'I'll bring you your menus in a second!' he said, before settling another couple on another table.

Ash pulled out a chair for Misty than sat down opposite her.

She giggled.

'I never knew you could be a gentleman!' she smiled.

Ash touched his hair anxiously.

'Yeah.' He mumbled.

The waiter interrupted their conversation once more.

'Here are your menus.' He said. 'What would you like to drink?'

They both scanned the list.

Misty spoke first.

'I'll have a cola please.' She smiled brightly. 'What about you sweetie.' She turned to Ash.

'Uh. I'll just have a water please.'

Misty raised her eyebrows once more.

'Ash.' She said when the waiter was gone. 'Are you feeling alright?' she asked looking concerned.

'Yeah. Just pretty anxious to be honest.' He replied.

Misty took hold of his hand, which was quite clammy.

The waiter came over with their drinks.

'Here you go!' he said. 'Have you decided what you would like to eat?' he asked, smiling.

Ash scanned the menu.

'Steak please. With mash potatoes and peas.'

Misty looked at the menu too.

'I'd like the same please. Except with mash potatoes and green beans.

'Certainly.' The waiter said, collecting their menus. 'I expect the food will arrive in about 20 minutes.'

The red head nodded.

Ash breathed in.

'That gives me enough time to ask her the question.' He thought.

Misty broke his thoughts.

'You want to ask me something, don't you?' she asked, eyes wide.

'Uh yeah… Sorta.' He stammered.

'Well come on. It's obviously bothering you.'

Ash smiled.

'I have to get something out of my jacket.' Was all he replied.

She looked at him quizzically.

Ash rummaged around in his jacket. He tossed out a pack off chewing gum, some keys and a photo of them. At last he found what he was looking for.

He got out a pokeball and placed it in the centre of the table.

Misty looked even more puzzled.

'What is it?' she asked cautiously.

Ash chewed his lip.

'Just open it.' He stated.

Misty stroked it then pulled her hand away.

'Its not a bug pokemon is it?' she shuddered.

Ash rolled his eyes.

'Of course not! Just open it please.'

'Okay.' Misty replied, hesitating.

She touched the shiny redness of the pokeball before pressing the button in the centre of it. Misty waited for a pokemon to pop out. Nothing happened.

'Is this a joke?' she asked uncertainly.

Ash smacked his hand against him forehead.

'Read the message inside.' He stated simply.

Misty did exactly that. She held the ball in front of her face and looked inside. Sitting in there was a ring. A diamond ring encrusted with cerulean blue. It was an engagement ring. Misty pulled the piece of paper out from underneath and read it aloud.

'Misty, I choose you.'

She glanced up at Ash who was grinning.

'Mist.' He asked, taking hold of her hand. 'Will you marry me?'

Her mouth dropped open. Tears filled her eyes. She could not speak. All she could do was nod.

Ash took the ring and placed it on her slim hand. His eyes met hers. They both leant forward and shared a beautiful kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. Ash took her bottom lip and started gently nibbling it, smiling as he did so. Their make out session was interrupted. But they didn't even notice. The waiter had come to deliver their food. A waitress came up behind him and took his arm. 'Leave them be.' She said. 'Food's not important right now.'

An older gentleman with grey hair smiled as her heard their conversation. He never thought he'd see the day Ash Ketchum chose a girl over food!

The End.

There you go! What do you think? Too long? Too short? To rushed? Please comment.

I got the idea for this on facebook. There was one of those like pictures and it featured a pokeball, engagement ring and the words 'I choose you.'

Google it. You'll find it.

Thank you for the support! You rock! :D Thanks again and I love you guys! It makes me happy to know you like my stories!

Bye for now.

Love Amy xxx


End file.
